cyberteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun Gotokuji
Jun Gotokuji also known as '''Bloody Falcon '''is an office secretary in the robot industry where Hibari's father, Tokijiro is currently working and one of Takashi's team alongside Miyama Soshigaya and Hatoko Daikanyama to hunt down the girls with their Pata-Pi's who transform into Divas under Christian's orders. She appears in Ep 01: Diva the pilot episode of the series under disguised as Bloody Falcon. Her running gag in the series has Hibari to be bumped face-burst between her large breasts due to implants. Before meeting with Miyama and Hatoko in the hot spring to meet Takashi, Jun is working in the robotics company in her first day of work as an office secretary who is afraid and getting troubled as seen where she messed up the xerox machine as well as her clumsiness by tripping the computer wires causing the main computers to be turned off. However, the employees went mad at her from her clumsiness making her cry and runs away from her work. Her initial appearance was Ch 1 the pilot episode under disguised as Bloody Falcon where she corners Hibari by bumping her face-burst between her large breasts due to implants who wants to take her Pata-Pi Densuke to her. She throw knives on the ground to summon Homonculi to corner Hibari as well as to summon her avatar Cerberus with the use of the Homing Beacon. This causes Hibari to protect Densuke from her and shouts her love for her Pata-Pi making Densuke transform into the diva Aphrodite. Aphrodite manages to defeat the Homonculi much to Jun's horrible surprise and she also manage to defeat her avatar with one single punch causing it to transport back to the facility where it appear. During Ch 2, she was given another task by Takashi to capture them. This time she uses her Homonculi to disguised as Akihabara students to trick Hibari into looking for Suzume. She summons her avatar again to deal against Hibari and later Suzume after she uses Francesca as a distraction. Her Cerberus manage to break the wall causing Suzume to fall on the building making Hibari summon her Pata-Pi Densuke to transform into Aphrodite to save her. Therefore, Takashi who observes the girls the turn of the events manage to immobilize Aphrodite with a magic dust coming from his cloak making the diva to be incapacitated. Jun was unaware that Takashi was aiding her despite she was confident to beat the diva. When Suzume becomes jealous to Hibari and Densuke transforming to a diva, she forces her Pata-Pi Francesca to transform into the diva Hestia. Jun was terrified to see another diva which is now two divas against her avatar in which Takashi didn't tell them about this. This forces her avatar to shoot electric laser towards them and Hestia deflects it with her band shield and manage to knock her avatar with an elbow causing it to be teleported in defeat. In Ch 3, she corners both Hibari and Tsugumi and she summon Homonculi by throwing her knives. Tsugumi manages to subdue them with her hand to hand combat abilities due to her background of both martial arts and wrestling. She summons her avatar to face them in which Tsugumi shows her intense fear of beating bigger opponents than she is. Hibari and Suzume finally summon their divas to face her avatar again. Jun was unaware Takashi was aiding her in which he uses his own Homing Beacon to upgrade her Cerberus and it managed to caught both divas. Therefore, Tsugumi cries in fear as she loudly screams making her Pata-Pi Tetsuro transforms into the red diva Athena and it manages to defeat the upgrade Cerberus with one blow and throwing it through the ground making her defeat the third time. In Ch 4, she aids Miyama after they briefly argue on their missions and she tells the girls about the way Miyama speaks in a haiku manner that she will give their Pata-Pis to her or else. When Miyama's Skeleton is defeated by the two divas after Hestia ensnares it with her sonic barrier, she along with Miyama were knocked off in explosion as she scolds her for being confident as the latter tells her to shut up. In Ch 7, she corners the four girls which Kamome was introduced. She summons her avatar Cerberus and attacks them causing the girls to flee in which Kamome noticed they were chased by her. When Kamome successfully let Billiken transform into the green diva Amphitrite, the girls are surprised and much to Jun's frustration, she attacks her avatar to deal against Amphitrite as the latter manage incapacitate her avatar with her laser cannon which it becomes a chainsaw slashes it in half making it her fourth defeat. After their defeat, Takashi disbands their group after he slaps the trio from their failures. Jun is later seen with Miyama and Hatoko are having a hot bath in the hot spring where they initially meet Takashi (Ch 9). In Ch 10, she teams up with Miyama and Hatoko with their avatars to deal against the girls only Amphitrite is the sole diva to fight against them which Hibari, Suzume and Tsugumi's Pata-Pis are unable to transform into divas. Later on, when both Tsugumi and Suzume are in trouble they manage to transform into the divas Hestia and Athena respectively to help Kamome as well as Amphitrite and they manage to defeat their avatars by teamwork. In Ch 12, she along with Miyama and Hatoko are now wearing their Apostolus suits, Astaroth, Asmodeus and Beelzebub respectively which it manage to defeat the divas until they were incapacitated by Erinyes which is summoned by Tsubame which the girls mistake the black diva as Hibari's Densuke as Aphrodite. In Ch 18, she saw Takashi in his Shooting Star uniform who arrives in her apartment and he cries remorsefully while hugging her after his 'father' Washuu tells him his real identity as the clone of the White Prince, Crane. She then takes Miyama and Hatoko to the bar where they reminsce their days in the hot spring they revisited And finally in Ch 19, she along with Miyama and Hatoko fight against the divas as well as Takashi who finally rebels his 'father' for the abuse he made for him in their apostolus suits. The trio manages to incapacitate the three divas which reverted back to their Pata-Pis and later they cornered Hibari in her advanced diva state where she fuses with Aphrodite which proves to be no match for her due to the barrier within her. Jun manages to corner Hibari after she, Miyama and Hatoko tell their feelings and admiration about their master Takashi and tells Takashi to finish her off and Takashi manages to hit her with laser cannon from both of it's chest in a suicidal move. Due to Aphrodite's barrier, it manages to destroy their apostolus suits renders them unconscious knowing that they were defeated and Takashi was badly damaged as Lucifer making Hibari diffuses with Densuke in a weaken state. Her avatar is Cerberus which can shoot electric lasers in one of the three device on it's face and her apostolus suit is Astaroth where she can shoot lasers on both of its chests. She also has a crush on Takashi whole heartedly along with Miyama and Hatoko. In the near end of the series after they been defeated by Hibari as Aphrodite in her advanced diva state and Takashi's disappearance. She with Miyama and Hatoko formed a group called Sibyl Team of Akihabara as they aid the girls to fight Hisho as Diva Hakuya and her diva army by shooting them with an apostolus cannon given by Takashi in order to protect their city . In the OVA version, she and the group also aids the girls to help Crane in Primum Mobile. Appearance Jun appears to have a long red violet hair which is tied in a high ponytail and long fringes in both sides of her head, hazel eyes and a large breasts. Her primary outfit is a blue corporate business suit vest under a white long sleeve buttoned shirt with a yellow neck tie on the collar, blue corporate business skirt, brown stockings and black heels. Her hair is loose and two sides of her hair is tied in a braid. As Bloody Falcon, she wears a purple, black and yellow short jacket which is long at the back and the interior of her jacket is yellow. Underneath is a purple and black high-neck leotard with a brown large diamond design on her leotard where it is used to bumped face-burst towards Hibari between her large breasts in a few occassions, brown stockings, red gloves with purple lines on both of her wrist and yellow accents and black thigh high boots. She also wears a red wing-shaped mask. As Astaroth her apostolus suit. She now wears a brown and black suit as her Apostolus armor and helmet is white and gold and her boots and gloves are brown and gold with white wings. She also wears a gold and black mask while wearing the suit. She is later seen without her mask along with Miyama and Hatoko while they wear their disguised outfits against Hisho and her fellow diva army. Fighting Capacity Jun is not shown fighting in her disguised outfit, she was only seen summoning her avatar, Cerberus using her Homing Beacon and she can throw knives where she creates several Homunculi against Hibari and the group. She was later seen fighting against the girls using her apostolus, Astaroth where it proves to be stronger than the divas where she shoots deadly lasers from it's chest. It also shown in Ep 19 where she manages to incapacite every diva with her suit causing each of the divas to revert back to their Pata-Pis. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Rose Cross